tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rider Alter (Fate/Erebos)
| color = Slate Gray | birthplace = Bethany, Israel | birthday = Unknown | gender = Female | height = 161 cm | weight = 49 kg | alignment = Chaotic - Neutral | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | partner = | profession = | previous profession = | base of operations = | master = Alina Abasto | command seal = TBA | class skills = | personal skills = | authorities = | phantasm = |tblColour = #9370DB |textColour = #E6E6FA }} is the Rider-class Servant of Alina Abasto in the Twilight Holy Grail War of Fate/Erebos. Profile Identity Rider's true name is St. Martha. St. Martha was a prominent figure in the bible, appearing in numerous scenes including the scene where Jesus resurrected her brother Lazarus. From the Golden Legend, a collection of readings about the histories of the saints at the time, Martha, her sister, and her brother, Lazarus all possessed the great castle Magdalo. They each ruled over parts of Jerusalem and Bethany. According to legend, they sold all that they had when Jesus died and went to Tarascon; where St. Martha tamed the dragon Tarasque and saved the town. However, this is not precisely that legend. Rider's actual true name Martha alter. In this timeline, holy water, prayers, hymns, and faith were not enough to sway the beast. Seeing as there was no other way to stop the beast, she charged in and fought Tarasque hand to hand. Her faith and holy power defending her until she could deal the final blow. Using the last of her power, she ripped out the beast's heart, killing it. Martha, covered in blood, completely exhausted, could not fight back against the demon which resided within the heart. Using Tarasque's blood coating her form, the demon was able to pervert her faith in the lord, turning her into something much darker, something that could cause chaos. However, Due to martha's faith, it wasn't able to gain full control over her. Now, partially possessed by a demon, as well as the mutations's from Tarasque's blood, Martha alter made her way back to Tarascon, however, instead of receiving praise form the townsfolk for slaying the beast, she instead was attacked. The townspeople could only see her for the beast that she became. Martha alter fought back in self defense until the city was razed to the ground. One thing she noticed, was that her sister was missing. As a fellow saint, St. Mary could user her faith to exorcise the demon within Martha and return her to her true self. So Martha alter set out on a quest to find her sister. She then journeyed all across france, having many adventures along the way looking for any trace of St. Mary. The demon within Martha alter would reward her every time she sinned by unlocking more of Tarasque's blood, transforming her slightly and giving her even more power, which she used to fight even more powerful demons and wild beasts on her quest. By the time she finally found her sister, Martha alter was too far gone, there was no saving her anymore. After an epic contest of wills and faith, Martha alter was finally laid to rest. Due to her nature as an anti-hero, as well as the fact that much more heroic versions of Saint Martha exist within the throne, the only time Martha alter could be summoned into a grail war, is through a black grail. Though she knows that her wish of becoming pure once more is a nearly impossible wish for a black grail to perform, Martha alter will still fight for than tiny chance of salvation